


Stars in my Eyes

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Sometimes when Cat smiled at her Kara literally forgets how to everything:





	

The first time it happens Kara blames her reaction on surprise. Come on, Cat Grant almost never smiles, how could Kara not stare in awe and walk directly into a desk and barrel it over spilling coffee and papers and a luckily-not-very-expensive computer all over the floor?

The second time it happens, Cat is looking through the glass walls of her office as her little protégée tells a much too vehement visitor that ‘No, Cat Grant is not available’ and quite loudly calls security. Kara looks toward her boss just in time to see a smile much too filled with pride.

Kara doesn’t walk on air until later, in private.

The seventh time it happens Kara is luckily standing still. Cat all in all beams at Supergirl. Perhaps this was how Cat had figured it out? She’d seen many people stare stupidly at her but Kara made it seem like she was staring at a star or a dazzling fireworks show. When Cat smiled, Kara looked at Cat like she was the center of the universe.

Supergirl only hummed when Cat mentioned that she was floating. It took a hand on the girl’s arm and a sarcastic, flirty remark to get her feet back on the ground.

The fiftieth time it happens (no Kara has not been keeping track thank you very much), Kara kisses Cat. She doesn’t have her cape on and it isn’t a good idea and she can’t help it!

Cat is like a supernova, her gravity pulls everything in except the light and good god, she is blindingly bright.


End file.
